Chronicles of the Angel slayer
by Dragonmaster93
Summary: One day Shinji receives three gifts which will change his life forever and also those around him. Shinji/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any other thing which appears in story and can be found elsewhere.

Chapter 1

A lonely boy was walking down on the streets of a city which he saved more than once since he came here. His name is Shinji Ikari, he is the pilot of a robot, which in truth is nothing else than an angel with an armor on it to control said being, though what this things are is a very big secret in NERV, an organization which fights against angels, beings who want to destroy the planet and humanity, at least to an extent. How ironic, fight fire with fire, and this is what humanity exactly does. But even though the fact that this robots, or more specifically EVA's, were a big secret he found out quite easily because nobody would think that he knew how to hack into anything nor that he was one of the best programmers in the world, and because of this little secret and one or two other he now knows everything he would want to know about this so called NERV, but this secrets or for another time.

Right now he is taking a walk to clear his head and to organize his thoughts, in just a few weeks his life changed so much that it seems to him that it isn't even his life anymore or that he lives in a dream, or something like that, everything is strange to him right now, he is still trying to get used to this new life she got without asking for it. His thoughts went to the NERV personal, if guessed correctly half of them were mildly eccentric, there cases of being extremely eccentric too in some cases.

To him people were strange, he tried, he really tried to connect with them, but as a result to some events in his past he just gave up to try anymore and the fact that he was afraid to get hurt also played a major role in this. So he isolated himself in his own world and just watched others, like a god would watch from his throne his underlings and he waited till someone would come and save him from his eternal loneliness, from this eternal pain which he was companion, a companion whom he hated. He even put on a mask to hide his pain and his true self. His thoughts suddenly wondered towards the few women in his life towards whom he felt some kind of attraction or something like this. "Misato, Rei…they were so…"How were they? Different? Strange? Did he love them? Did he like them? What did he feel for them in truth? So many questions and not a single answer for them. And there was also the fact that the EVA 01 which he was piloting felt somehow incomplete, the scientist told him that I was because he didn't have a high enough synchronization rate with it, but he knew that it was otherwise, it needed something else though he didn't knew what.

While he these thoughts were plaguing his mind he didn't noticed the strange look the people he passed were giving him because he was walking alone so early in the morning, also because he was mumbling to himself. Neither did he notice that somebody was watching him from a nearby restaurants terrace, he had a smug grin on his face. This boy whom he was watching had done so many things, things which many thought to be impossible in the other realms, realms which were outside of human understanding. In those realms he was already becoming a legend like no other, and it was just the beginning of everything to come. He had killed angels! He had slaughtered the agents of the One God. It was high time to repay this boy for the services he didn't even know that he was rendering.

Suddenly Shinji was brought back to reality by a chill which went down his spine. He stopped in his tracks and looked around, and saw that he was in some kind of antiquary. There were lots of old things, strange but curios thing. Like ancient looking books, beautiful swords and so many other things which looked to be from different eras or out of some fiction. Suddenly he felt somebody behind him and when he turned around he saw and old man.

'Hello' He said sheepishly.

The old man gave him a bright smile, or was it a grin? He couldn't place it at all.

'You are life will change from now.' The old man replied him. Anybody who fought like this boy is fighting against The True Enemy deserved a reward, or in this case rewards. Yes, this boy's life will change after this meeting for the good. The only problem was how to give him the rewards to attract the least amount of attention. "Now the only thing is to make my move?" He asked rhetorically.

There it was again, that prickly chill that came when he knew somebody was talking about him. Shinji had no illusions about himself, on the outside he was a small timid boy, but on the inside he was a fierce fighter, some would say that his true self was a devil when he was fighting, it was clearly visible when he was fighting, though even he was fighting so ruthlessly even his true self was somewhat timid but above all else pure and innocent, in a twisted way but pure and innocent nonetheless. But it doesn't meter if he had his mask or not the only reason he received any attention wasn't due to himself as a person but the fact he was a pilot, a pilot who was able to kill angels with a far bigger efficiency than the two other children, Asuka and Rei.

"My life sucks." he bemoaned clearly to himself but it didn't stop the old man from hearing it and it brought a smirk onto his aged face.

"Don't say that my boy. But to help you out, because I can clearly see that you have a lot on your shoulders, to fight those angels and even kill them is something extraordinary so I want you to choose three things from this shop. Think about them as gifts and I don't accept no as answer. You deserve far more than you have right now or I can give you." The old man said to Shinji.

Shinji saw in the old man's pale blue eyes that it didn't matter what he said he couldn't change his mind so he just accepted his offer and looked around the shop trying to find three cheap things, though it was pretty hard because it was an antiquary and everything had quite a big price on it. For some reasons he suddenly remembered that his unit, EVA 01 was incomplete somehow and as this thought went through his mind he felt some kind of attraction towards the back of the shop. He went with this attraction until he stopped in front of a guitar case which was leaned onto the wall. Without thinking his hand grabbed the guitar case and pulled towards himself. He was surprised by this but something in the back of his mind told him to not pay too much attention to it, and he listened to it because whenever he didn't listened to this little voice something bad happened to him.

As soon as the guitar case was safely in his hands another train of thoughts went through his mind, this one was about his pain, his loneliness. He felt himself attracted once again, this time he walked to a bookshelf which was full of old books, very old books by the look of it. But not only books were on the shelves, there were scrolls too. His free hand, without thinking like earlier, grabbed two scrolls from the shelves which near each other. He looked at the scrolls in his hand and saw that they were very old, the paper was yellow and looked like it would disintegrate at any moment, one had a dark red margins and the other dark blue.

Seeing that he had three things he turned around and went back to where the old man was standing. He put down the things which he chose on a table near him and then looked at the old man who had huge grin on his face, and he waited for him to speak.

"Interesting choices young man, I have to say that I'm quite surprised and also pleased with what you chose. But enough of chit chat lets what future did you made for yourself." He old man said amused seeing Shinji's look.

Shinji nodded and not knowing what to say or do anymore. Today wasn't his day at all, at least until now. So he did what the old man said to him. Firstly he opened guitar case and was shocked by what he saw. In the guitar case was a bastard sword and two guns. The sword had black hilt, at the of which was the most beautiful ruby he ever saw, the hilt continued with a skull, if guessed correctly it was a feline skull with two sapphires as eyes, the blade, which was double edge came out of the of the skull and it was blood red. As a whole the sword looked majestic and deathly.

The guns were similar, they looked like those which the police uses, only the barrel was much longer at least with 5 or 6 inches. One of the guns was blood red and had blue woman, whom had bat like wings and a devil like tail wearing a jeans, if he had to guess and bikini top, wither right hand pointing to the front, the other one was dark blue and had a blood red woman, looking like the earlier one.

Again, like before, he grabbed the hilt of the sword without thinking and suddenly a vast amount of knowledge invaded his mind, for a few seconds his felt like his mind will blow up from so much information, but after those few seconds have past everything returned to normal, except his new knowledge on sword wielding, more specifically wielding this sword. He now knew tricks and techniques which he only saw in games and movies, he felt better than ever somehow. He couldn't explain this feeling but it surely was an incredible one. Looking at the blade he felt mesmerized by it, the blade was so beautiful, for him it, no she became even more beautiful than before. And the fact the blade was a sentient in a way was only the cherry on top of the cake. Such a wonderful weapon, such a beauty, also her was Soul Breaker, Shinji was trembling with excitement to try it out in a real fight, but sadly it has to wait for an unknown amount of time, so with a sad smile he said three words.

"Soul Breaker return" And with those three words the Soul Breaker disappeared from his hands and reappeared around his on a silver chain and obviously at a much smaller size, for somebody who didn't knew what it was it looked like a little sword on a chain.

After this his attention turned towards to the twin pistols and this time he consciously took them out of the case. The same thing happened as before, a huge amount of information invaded his mind teaching him how to use the guns and other things related to them. After the new knowledge has settled he found out the names of the guns, the red one was Fury and the blue one was Serenity. They also didn't need ammunition because thanks to demonic magic it didn't run out of bullets and also like Soul Breaker they were sentient in a way.

"Fury, Serenity return" With the same commend the two pistols disappeared like the sword, but unlike the sword they appeared as bracelets on his wrists, a simple chain like bracelet each in their own original color, Fury a blood red bracelet and Serenity a dark blue one.

"It seems that you are full of surprises Shinji Ikari, I can't wait to see what you will become in the future." The old man said seeing what he was doing.

Shinji looked at him for a few seconds before he smiled sheepishly at him.

"I didn't quite get your name sir." He asked the old man.

"Oh, sorry young one, it seems I forgot. My name Reficul Angelus, but you can call me Reficul. So now let's see this scroll here, Shinji-kun." The old man, now identified as Reficul answered while unrolling the scroll with blue margin, while he read the scroll his eyes widened. "Read this for yourself and after that read this out loud when you get home and now I think we should see what the last scroll has to offer." Reficul pointed out for him after he unrolled the scroll, after that he rolled it back up and handed it to him. He put it away in one of his pockets.

The old man unrolled the second scroll too and his eyes widened again seeing what was written in it. Shinji couldn't see what was in it because the Reficul hold it so that he couldn't see. "Boy, I don't know what to say anymore. Even I, somebody who has seen so many things in my life, am shocked by the things you have chosen. But anyway, read this scroll out loud and we will talk after it about a few things." The old man said handing him the scroll.

Shinji was confused by his words but he took the scroll from him nonetheless and started to read it out loud. At first he was surprised that he understood the language in which the scroll was written but then he remembered that he 'learned' it from his weapons.

"Be the spirits of wind, water, and earth I, Ikari Shinji, am thereby entering into a pact with she who dwells in the depths of abyss, she who is neither good nor evil and she walks between light and darkness, she embraces chaos. Come unto me and answer my bidding, you one of the white and black, I summon thee Akira!" He read aloud and the last part shouted.

For a few seconds nothing happened, there was complete silence after that Shinji heard a tearing sound behind him, similar to the one a AT field makes when it is ripped apart by him. When he looked behind himself he saw something that he only saw in fiction movies or animes, there behind him, it seemed to him that a hole was appearing in the air. He was looking at it stunned as it was becoming bigger and bigger until it was as big as him, then out of it appeared a crimson red leg with a paw, it looked to be a feline's leg, after it came a second, a head was the next thing which came out, on the top of the head were a pair of elongated and pointy ears, it's eyes were sky blue with slitted pupils, like a cats, and small elongated fangs were poking out of its mouth. Shinji was now sure that this was some kind of feline. The remaining part of the creature's body just assured his suspicions after it came out, though it was evident long before, doesn't matter.

After the big cat came out of rip in the air, said rip closed like it was never there. Now in front of him was sitting a big cat, it reached until his waist, maybe a little higher and was looking at him intently, or maybe it was just sizing up his/her new prey. He didn't know, but he knew that the silence was getting awkward so he did the best thing he knew.

"Hi." He said to the cat with a small smile on his face.

The cat look alike just looked at him and blinked a few times. Its bushy tail was swishing behind it on the floor lazily.

"Hi to you too human." The cat replied making Shinji's eyes to widen in surprise that the cat talked.

He look to his right where the old man was standing in silence and looking at was happening in front of him. Seeing him look at him the old man shrugged his shoulders. Shinji turned back to the big cat.

"Are you Akira? The one whom I wanted to summon, _more or less_?" He asked and murmured the last part.

"Yes, I am. But who are you? I only know you're name." The cat replied in a warm and kind voice.

Before Shinji could speak the old man replied for him.

"He is the slayer of the True Enemy's agents, he is the angel slayer." The old man said.

Shinji sighted because he didn't really kill those angels because his unit killed them. But he was confused when he saw the Akira's eyes widen like dinner plates. She seemed to look at him in a new light, even her tail started to swish more animated, it looked like she was excited to him and the next words she spoke made him to freeze in his place because of surprise.

"If you are the angel slayer then I am happy to be in pact with you from this day onward till the day one of us dies." She said and bowed her head the best she could with her body.

"What can I say? I accept you as and the pact Akira, but know this that I'm not what you see and I hope you won't regret finishing the pact." He said after a few seconds of silence in a very serious tone.

"I know you better than you think Shinji-kun, I can see through you're mask easily." Akira replied with what seemed a smirk.

Shinji sighed in defeat hearing this.

"It seems that my mask wasn't as good as I thought, but it doesn't anymore because I'm going to get rid of it. Anyway back to business, now that I summoned you and I guess correctly you will always be with me" He got nod at this. "We will always know where the other is." Another nod "Than is there any way you can make yourself invisible or something so others can't see you when we are outside the house?" He asked.

"I'm only visible to those whom I want to be or you order me to be so there is no problem, I also can appear by your side whenever you wish if by any chance we get separated." She assured him.

Shinji sighted again but this time in relief. He turned back to the old man.

"Now think it's time to end this little game Lucifer. I thank you for this wonderful gifts, I will make good use of them. And before you ask how I know who you are, it was quite simple; there were two pretty big signs. The first one was you're name read backwards and the second came from the knowledge I gained from my new weapons. Now tell me what else do you want to tell me?" He didn't show any sign of fear even though he was speaking with the lord of hell himself, it was strange to see somebody to not shake in fear after finding out who he is but it was true because he was standing in front of Lucifer with hands in his pockets of the pants and in a relaxed position, almost a defiant one.

Seeing this Akira knew that Shinji will be somebody very powerful in the near future and that she made the right choice completing the pact with him. Lucifer on the other hand barely could hold back an insane laughter, it was so long since somebody stood in front of him like this human boy, nowadays nobody dares do defy him, but this human does and now he is sure that he made the right choice when he gave him those three gifts.

"It's good to know that you are this perceptive young one and you are right I'm Lucifer, the fallen angel. As for what I want to tell you, is that you should be on high guard from now on because the True Enemy will send his assassins after you, because not only did you kill his agents but you now also keep gaining new allies and powerful weapons against his army." The fallen said to Shinji in an amused voice.

Shinji looked at him for a few seconds on confusion, after which his confusion transformed in anger.

"Let him send his assassins because it will only fuel my fury, and believe me when I say that I some problem with misplaced aggression so maybe I will be able release some stress on his little pets." Shinji replied in a cold voice and with dead eyes, also when he finished a wicked smile appeared on his lips, a smile which sent a cold shiver down on even Lucifer's spine. "I think I should go now if you don't have anything else for me Lucifer, goodbye." He said and he was already walking towards the door, with Akira closely behind him.

"Goodbye young one but we will see each other soon enough. And I can't wait to see how far you will rise in power future god slayer." He said after Shinji left the shop. Seconds later he faded out of existence and so did the shop too leaving everything in its original state, an old barber shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a few hours he wondered around the city without any kind of purpose. While he was walking he talked with Akira threw their mental link which he decided to use after some people looked at him strangely when he talked to the thin air around him. Doing so he found out curios things about his new partner, like she can change her size from a pocket size to as big as his Unit 01, another interesting thing was that she could heal wounds and even fight if necessary, though she is more like a support than anything in combat, but powerful enough to fight of quite powerful enemies if necessary. Also he was trying to wrap his mind around the things which happened to him this morning; something which was became easier thanks to the actual knowledge and examples which were literally dumped into his mind by three sentient weapons. He was already feeling tired after all this.

When he got tired of walking aimlessly he headed to the apartment where he lived with Misato and Asuka and let's not forget Misato's little warm water penguin pet Pen-Pen. During their little walk Akira changed her size so that she fit inside the pocket over Shinji's heart on his white button up shirt. Arriving to the front door of the apartment he opened the door and walked inside without making any sound.

"I'm home." He called put while he was taking of his shoes. He didn't get any answers, but wasn't surprised because his flat mate/ guardian was at NERV working and will get home only late in the night so he has plenty of time till then.

"Akira you can change back to your original form for now and when you meet Pen-Pen try not to eat him, 'kay?" He said petting Akira's head which poking out of his pocket and in response he got her to purr.

"As you wish master." She replied and jump out of his pocket changing back in mid-air.

"I already told you to call me Shinji and I'm going to make lunch for three and also I should make some dinner too, but why should I? Whatever I will just make it." He mused the last part to himself while entering the kitchen closely followed by Akira.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Pen-Pen inside siting near his plate and waiting probably for food. As soon as the kitchen door opened the little penguin looked in his direction, for a few seconds looking at him after whom he looked behind him and Shinji saw how he had frozen in place and he guessed that he noticed Akira behind him. For a few seconds nothing happened and there was deadly silence.

"Hello Pen-Pen, sorry for not making you food yet I will make right now so please wait a few more minutes, And while you wait you should get to know my new partner Akira. Akira this is Pen-Pen, Pen-Pen this is Akira and worry she won't eat you." When he finished he walked to the fridge and started to make food.

While he was making food the two companions started to know each other and somehow they seemed to understand each other's language. An hour latter Shinji finished both lunch and dinner. He put every body's food on plates, when he asked Akira that where want's she to eat his answer was that she hoped on a chair at the table, action which was mimicked by Pen-Pen too and so got to eat with them at a table, and to his surprise they eat very civilized, more civilized than someone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the NERV headquarters Captain Katsuragi sneezed once and as a result she spilled some coffee from her mug on a console, but luckily nothing happened. '_Somebody must be talking about me. It must be Shinji.'_ She thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When they finished their meal they went to each other's room. After Shinji entered his room and flopped onto his bed while Akira lied down next to the bed and looked up to him waiting for what was coming next. For a few minutes Shinji was just lying on the bed with his eyes closed and Akira thought that he was sleeping but then suddenly he sat up on his bed and took out a scroll from his pants pockets.

"Now let's see is in this scroll." He said while unrolling the scroll and started to read where Lucifer told him to read.

While he read that part Akira's eyes widened seeing the scroll. She knew exactly what that scroll was but she will wait to see what will happen. Her new master/partner was getting more and more interesting to be around. She can see and feel the latent potential in him, the bloodlust buried deep inside him and the huge amount of hatred in him which are waiting for the right moment to come out. A smile made its way onto her lips, a ferocious smile.

While Akira was thinking about his potential, Shinji read the scroll and found out that it will unlock his ancestral powers which he got from his ancestral mother but at the same will destroy any blood connection with her. He didn't knew who his ancestral mother was, but had a guess though he wasn't sure enough in it so let it slide for the moment. He couldn't read anything else on the scroll because it was unreadable. He looked down at Akira and asked her a question.

"What do you say Akira, should I read the next part and do what is in this scroll or shouldn't I?" His voice was low.

Akira looked at him surprised for a few seconds before answering.

"Do it ma- Shinji-kun. Believe me you won't regret it in the long run and if things will get too much for you I'll always be here for you, just like Unit 01 will always protect you thanks to your mother who gave her a consciousness and emotions. The two of us will always be by your side no matter what." She replied in a warm and kind voice, he was at first surprised by her words and mostly by her voice but moments later he smiled too her, a genuine smile, something he didn't show other people for at least eleven years now.

"All right Akira and thank you." He said as he looked back at the scroll and doing so missed Akira's blush seeing his smile and words not that he could see it anyway because of her blood red fur.

"By the power of light and darkness I hereby renounce my humanity and protection of the ancient law. I cut my ties with the ancient goddess turned demoness and embrace my roots. Heed my plead ruler of hell and heed my plead ruler of abyss and grant me my wish because I will fulfill your wishes as sacrifice even if it means death to me, that I vow to you, a vow of blood." When he finished the last word everything went black around and he fell onto the bed unconscious while a pitch black cocoon formed around him which won't disappear for many more hours.

On the side of the bed Akira was looking at was happening to her new master with awe because it was unheard of a human to gain such powers in such a short time. Even if she knew what that scroll will do it was still something unheard about. She now was sure that her master will rock the realms to their core. And with those thoughts she went to sleep beside her master or maybe future partner who knows what will come anymore.

The next morning came too fast for some and too slow for others. While for Misato Katsuragi it came too fast because she only got home around midnight and because of this couldn't sleep more than eight hours, for another person, or better said demoness it came way too slow. Akira couldn't really sleep at night because she was excited to see what changes will come to her new master after renouncing his humanity. Her excitement could be clearly seen by her tails movement behind her. She knew that her master's rebirth is very close, only a few more seconds.

And true to her predicament a few seconds later the cocoon which was hiding Shinji's broke like glass and disappeared into nothingness. Shinji slowly opened his eyes, got up and wobbled out of his room not even noticing Akira near his bed because of the fact that the world around him was still spinning around, but even so his target was clear and so he made his way into the bathroom and somehow managed to not trip on anything. When he got into the bathroom he somehow looked into the mirror and instantly came back to reality full force. He looked into the mirror intently but couldn't find himself in it only a teenager who was around 5'7" tall, only one or too inch taller than him, he had silver hair with black tips and red streaks in it, two fangs were poking out of his mouth, his body was lithe because of the well-developed muscle on his body, not like a body builder's more like an athlete's muscles. But aside from this he looked exactly like him, then suddenly his memories from yesterday came back to him. He almost fell to the ground because of its suddenness but managed to remain on his feet. Deciding that he couldn't do anything about it anymore because he decided to cut his ties with whoever was his ancestral mother he got undressed and got into the shower.

Meanwhile in his room Akira was shell shocked by his appearance, if she had to guess she would have said that he looked like the most handsome devil she had ever saw, and ever more shocking was the fact that he looked very similar to the lord of abyss, lord Hild himself. She will have to find out why is he looking so similar to her lord Hild, but that can wait for another time because right the most interesting part will begin. Meeting his friends and co-workers, she can't wait to see their faces when they will see her master. And with these thoughts she slowly made her way into the kitchen.

In another room, another occupant was slowly waking up, though her body was screaming to her otherwise. She slowly sat up in her bed and started to rub her bloodshot brown eyes to get the last remnant of sleepiness out of them. But sadly it was in wane because seconds later she fell back and slept for another half an hour.

Fifteen minutes after he went in Shinji came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and made his way into his room to put on some clean clothes. Once inside his room he opened his closet to find only variations of his school uniform. Looking at them he decided that he won't wear them anymore, not even at school. He had enough of that annoying uniform and because he decided to get rid of his mask it was time to change his wardrobe too. And so he searched at the bottom till he found a pretty big box. He took it out and put it on his bed, when he opened it a smirk appeared on his face. In the box were some clothes which he bought a week ago when he went with his friends to shopping and somehow Hikari managed to make him buy these clothes, how she managed he doesn't know even today but he will have to thank her when he will see her next time.

And so he put on his new clothes, and when he finished he stopped of the mirror built inside his closet door. He was very pleased with what he saw. He was wearing a dark blue body shirt, his silver chain with his sword was clearly visible, black jeans, steel toed combat boots and also a blood red trench coat, it was a slightly frightening and intimidating sight even for him if had to be honest, but he loved it nonetheless. After making sure that everything was in order he walked out of his room and made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Shinji was making breakfast he was also trying out, controlling his new, enhanced senses. In the shower he noticed that things seemed clearer, sharper. It was quite annoying to him in a way because some things looked different and were even further or closer in some case, it was very annoying mostly when he wanted to take off some spices for the breakfast and they because he saw them further away it bottle in which the spices were landed on his head, it was only his luck that they didn't spill out, or the noises which came from outside were too loud, though out of all this the most annoying was the strong smell of alcohol in which the whole apartment seemed bathed in, no surprises there as he lives with somebody who drinks beer for water.

"Eureka!" He suddenly exclaimed scaring the crap out of the other occupants of the kitchen who were in the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder when he heard some growls and angry "Warks" only to see two angry animals glaring at him. "Sorry for scaring you two, I just managed to tone down my senses so I can get used to them and get overexcited." He said sheepishly after which he turned back to what he was doing.

Somehow it seemed that both Akira and Pen-Pen, the later was a surprise and he couldn't understand for his life how he managed it but both of them seemed looked at him with understanding.

"_I understand master and Pen-Pen does too, you just took us by surprise that's all." _His feline partner said through their mental link.

"Thanks you two, it was very confusing and now that I toned them down I slowly release them as I get used to them. Anyway, Akira what do you think should I do now? Should I continue to fight these damned angels or should I leave? What do you say?" Shinji questioned his companion.

"_It is your choice master, but don't you have people you want to protect? Why did you even fought until now?" _Akira questioned him back.

For a few seconds Shinji stopped cooking and just thought about his partner's questions, after which a chuckle escaped his lips.

"How could I forget that? Until now I fought to protect those close to me, which in truth are only two people, women better said. Only because they were here did I fought those angels, even if I didn't knew what I felt at that time, not that I know now mind you, but still back then I didn't even know that they were important to me, that I wasn't all alone in this god forsaken world. It seems though my subconscious knew this, I knew this so I fought and with this my answer is clear, it always was, wasn't it?" He finished his rant with a sad smile tugging on his lips.

Before anyone could say anything more Shinji even with his toned down hearing he still heard Misato's door opening and closing. He heard her footsteps leading towards the bathroom; it was in the opposite direction of the kitchen so he knew, and again the opening and closing of the bathroom door.

"It seems that Misato has waked up." Shinji said to no one.

He put the plates with the food for the two animals onto the ground, while his and Misato's plates on the table. He also put Misato's morning beer and some juice for himself on the table. The moment he put he sat down to the table the kitchen doors opened and in walked Misato, looking quite dead, she sat down at the table without even looking at him. She opened her beer and drank some before finally looking in his direction.

"Good morning Shin…" Her words died in her throat and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I-Is th-that you Shin-Shinji? What ha-happened to you?" She stammered out in shock, something which is very uncharacteristic for her.

Shinji smiled warmly at her, trying to calm her down.

"Nothing really, just a little dye here and there, also some new clothes, don't worry Misato it is still me, I just wanted to change my appearance a little, and a few other things but nothing severe or to big." Shinji explained her, his smile never leaving his face.

For seconds Misato sat in silence and looked at him with wide eyes, and as this seconds past by Shinji, Akira and Pen-Pen became more and more worried about her possible reaction. But their worries disappeared when they saw that she began to relax and her eyes regained their normal look, slowly.

"I see, well next time you should warn me if you plan on doing something like this again." She finally said before she looked past him in the direction in which Akira was. "And if I have to guess that big cat is part of this change as you said. Oh well, I don't know what to say, I shouldn't let you keep it, but hell I shouldn't say anything seeing I have a penguin as a pet so you can keep your cat as long as you take care of it." She finished with a small smirk on her face.

"Thank you Misato, it means a lot to me. But now we should get eat because I have the sensation that something big will happen shortly." Shinji replied and without any other word they started to eat.

While they ate, Shinji replayed their conversation in his head, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't tell the whole truth to Misato but alas it is too early for anybody to find out the truth. There are still stings which have to be done before, like killing the two angels, or whatever they were as they didn't felt quite like angels, which are coming right now towards Tokyo-3. He didn't know how he felt the angels, how he knew that they were angels or that they were coming towards the city, so he just wrote it down as a new power he got together with his new body and enhanced senses, some kind of radar of sorts, he will talk about this with Akira. And true to his senses Misato's and his own cellphone rang just when both of them finished their breakfast, through which both of them were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. When he looked at his own only a single word was written in a text message "Angel", it confirmed his earlier thought about his power and what he felt coming.

"Get ready angels are coming..." He began to say to Misato but stop when he saw that she has already left, leaving him with Pen-Pen and Akira. He looked at the two of them and shrugged before putting on his trench coat, which he put on his seats back before he started making food. So now he walked out into the hallway and waited till Misato came back out of her room.

A few minutes later she walked out into the hallway in her black dress and red jacket. She walked, almost running to where he and Akira were waiting.

"Let's go Shinji and I hope that you don't plan on taking that cat of yours with you to NERV?" She asked as she was putting on her boots.

Shinji chuckled nervously before answering.

"Sorry but she has to come with me. She doesn't want to be away from me, so I really don't have a choice." Shinji replied nervously, even though he didn't like to act like this she somehow manages to make him like this without even noticing it. "But while I will go out in Unit 01 she will be with you." He finished.

Finally Misato managed to put her boots on and turned to Shinji with a sigh.

"Whatever, we don't have time right now so let's just get going. We have lost enough time already." She said in hurry and started to walk towards the door. He along with Akira followed closely behind her in silence.

* * *

><p>A minute or two later the three of them were sitting in the car and Misato was starting up the car. Moments later they were on their way to the Nerv. Fifteen minutes has passed since they got in the car and they were already at Nerv, while they were on the highway they could hear the sounds of the battle. Once they were inside they got onto a universal elevator and headed toward the Central Dogma. Walking down the halls after they got there everybody they passed looked at them in awe, fear and confusion at the same time, some were even gluing themselves onto the walls, but those did that only because they were on Akira's side. Getting enough of this Misato looked to her right where Shinji was, she looked at him from head to toe after which at Akira and finally down at herself. She smiled a little noticing why everybody was looking like that at them, even she would be frightened by how the four of them looked beside each other. Suddenly she remembered something what she forget to mention with all that has transpired this morning, though it wasn't much really but it was enough coming from a boy like Shinji.<p>

"You know Shinji-kun, with all this happened this morning, which I still can't really believe, but anyway I like your new look it even match my own right now. I can say that you look badass and intimidating just like your little cat over there. I'm quite sure that you will be a lady-killer in the future, if you aren't already, which I think you are already." The last part she added teasingly, though it was true because quite a few of the females whom they passed were blushing and looking at Shinji with lust in their eyes.

A small smile appeared on Shinji's lips hearing her teasing. It meant that she started to accept him again, which was very good. But this game can be played by two.

"Maybe you are right Misato, because I already have a beautiful woman by my side, one of the most beautiful at Nerv if I have to say." He said as innocently as he could but when he saw the small blush which was on the captain's face, he couldn't hold back a Cheshire cat like grin and Akira on his right side wasn't far either.

Before Misato could retort back they arrived at a crossroad where they had to separate.

"It seems I will see you in a few minutes Misato. Take care of Akira." And without waiting for an answer Shinji started running towards the locker rooms. For a few seconds Misato just looked how his back was disappearing slowly before she started walking again towards the command center, her blush still present to some extent followed closely by Akira.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Shinji arrived in Unit 01's cage in his plugsuit, his sentient weapons still in their inactive form. He saw that everybody inside was working on making EVA Unit 01 ready for deploy. He walked to the entry plug in the corner and got inside it, once he was inside the technicians closed it. Shinji took his seat in the pilot seat and waited for the plug to be put inside the EVA and to be filled with that damn liquid, what they said was called LCL. Strangely nobody noticed the changes which he went through, but that wasn't a big surprise seeing that they were too occupied with their assignments.<p>

Finally, he felt that the plug was moved and seconds later it was filled with that damned liquid which now he could tell that had blood in it, but not any kind of blood in it, it was demonic blood or maybe devil, anyway it was a disturbing revelation one which he will have to look into at a later date, because right now he felt somebody or somebody probing his mind, he felt it before too, whenever he got into the Eva, but this time it was stronger and it seemed to be calling to him, trying to gain his attention. He let himself relax and tried to listen to what was calling him, he wasn't disappointed at all.

"_Shinji, son, finally you can hear me. What happened to you? Please, answer me." _He heard the voice say, it was a female's voice and also had a very warm feeling to it.

"_Mom, is that you?" _He said without thinking, tough likely it was rather a thought.

"_Yes, it is me, son. Before you ask I'm not dead, nor did I die. I had just merged with Unit 01 and I know that you know how it happened. I know that you hacked the MAGI." _Shinji could practically feel the knowing smile on her imaginary face or rather Unit 01 one's face, if she could make one, ah whatever.

"_I would love to chat with you mom some more… hmm… maybe we can in the future, but until than I think we have a party to crash. So let's get started, I'm dying to kill some angels, no, so called angels." _ Shinji thought with a devilish smirk on his face.

"_I'm with you son. As long as you live I will be always by your side whenever you need me, there is nothing which could stop me now, now that I and Unit 01 are one." _His mother replied in a very warm tone, it made him feel good.

He came back to reality right at time because he could see a communication channel opening and Misato's face appeared on it.

"Are you ready Shinji? How do you feel?" The captain asked him concerned.

He tilted his head to the side with a concentrated expression on his face.

"I feel okay," he stopped midsentence a mischievous smirk appearing on his face, not only his but on Unit 01 face as well creeping the hell out of the technicians who were still inside the cage, they thought that it will go berserk or something like that though they were relieved when there were no alarms going off and got back to work, even if one of their eyes was on the behemoth. "Though feel lonely and cold, it is so cold inside here, maybe I should bring somebody with me next inside here so I won't be cold… Nah that won't work…I know, as soon as I get out of here I'm coming to you and maybe that way I won't be cold anymore, neither lonely, yeah that will work just fine." He said in a childish way, yet it managed to do what he wanted. He saw Misato blushing up a storm and also spluttering something before she gained back her control.

"I see that you are all right. Prepare the launching sequence on my command." She said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Start" She said simply and with that all the locks on Unit 01 started to release it, no her and she was transported on one of the magnetic lifts up to the surface.

* * *

><p>In the central dogma it was true chaos. First of all both the commander and vice-commander were absent. Even the captain was absent with the pilot of Unit 01 so Dr. Akagi who right now was the highest in the chain of command had to launch the Unit 00, but the EVA was being destroyed by the two unknown angel. And nobody knows anymore what to do without the captain and their strongest unit.<p>

Suddenly one of the doors leading into the central dogma opened and the captain walked in followed by a very big and frightening dark red cat. Everybody looked at the new arrivals waiting for what was to come. For a few moments there was silence which was broken by the faux-blonde Ritsuko.

"Where were you until now Misato? And what is with that oversized cat?" She asked in hurry.

"I was at home and this cat is Shinji's new pet so don't worry it doesn't bite. But now report, what's going on?" She asked changing in captain Katsuragi mode.

"Oh well, anyway we are attacked by two angels and we sent out Unit 00 to deal with them or at least to by us some time till you and Shinji arrived. But I'm afraid that not even Unit 01 can deal with them after I saw that Unit 00 couldn't even scratch them. They totally owned Rei. She started to attack one but the other attacked her while she wasn't looking at it, but the real problem is that we couldn't even see when they moved, only the results, which was a heavily damaged Unit 00. I'm afraid that there is only one thing which can help us and that is a miracle." Ritsuko reported.

Misato was surprised hearing her report and was on the verge of agreeing with her but then Ibuki said something which made her and everybody else to look at her with widened eyes.

"Captain there something going on with Unit 01, it's synchronization is sky rocketing, 80%...90%...100% and it is constant without any fluctuation. Unbelievable the second highest ever registered madam, maybe there is still hope for us." She finished in a hope filled voice though nobody registered that nor what he said in her last sentence as they were shocked by the fact that somebody managed to reach such a high synch rate.

The first one to break out of that state was Misato who immediately ordered one of them to open a comm channel into Unit 01. While the captain and Shinji where talking the others at central dogma were shocked, seeing the changes in the pilot, some of them, mostly the females were drooling and the males, with the exception of a few who were also drooling, were looking at him with jealousy seeing the reaction from the females, but they were even more shocked when they heard Shinji's tone when he spoke with the captain if they didn't know better they would have thought that he was flirting with their captain, but maybe he was.

When the captain finally ordered to launch the Unit 01 they did without even thinking and that's when the truly shocking events began.

* * *

><p>Not even a minute later Shinji was outside on the battlefield. It looked like a wasteland and somewhere in the distance he could make out three figures standing on opposite side of the battlefield. One was clearly Unit 00 which the Nerv managed to activate successfully three weeks ago so the other two were the enemy. One looked like some kind of dog while the other looked to be humanoid. Shinji aboard Artemis, as he had decided to call her while he was launched because he never liked calling it, her Unit 01 somehow it always seemed to him that it, she was more than a simple robot or some creature with low intelligence, he ran closer to them the moment he saw that the Unit 00 collapsed to the ground.<p>

Arriving there he saw that Unit 00 was heavily damaged, it was a miracle that it was still in one piece, mostly because one or two limbs were missing but hey those are only details, he opened a comm channel to the pilot, Rei, the doll like pilot, hell she was a doll something which he will have to correct in the future.

"Ayanami can you hold on till I take care of this pests or do you want me to take you closer to Nerv so they can help you?" He asked the normally doll like girl whom now was in agony, even though she didn't show it, her eyes betrayed her.

"It doesn't matter; you can't defeat both of them at the same time, you will need my help." She told him bluntly and started to get up but found herself, her the unit being more precisely, being unable too, and looking around he saw that Shinji, again his unit, was holding her down.

"That hurt, you know? Anyway, we will see my dear ice princess. But if, let's say hypothetically saying of course, I manage to defeat them what will be my reward?" He asked her with a mischievous glint in his eyes which sent chills down Rei's spine, though she couldn't understand why she felt that or what was pilot Shinji's objective.

But sadly, before either of them could say anything more somebody else decided to make her presence known.

"You will get a severe ass kicking that will be your reward Shinji if you don't start fighting right now." Misato made her presence known threw the comm channel which was still open.

Shinji only chuckled nervously as he truthfully forgot about the open channel and Misato at the other end.

"Okay, okay I'm on it." He said in a hurry before turning towards his enemies and prepared to attack them but not before saying something more towards Rei. "Ayanami-chan, don't forget that if I win you will owe me one."

After saying that turned his attention onto the angels, or what whatever they were. The two somehow, for unknown reasons to him didn't move a muscle till now, not that it mattered to him right now.

Without any kind of warning the one which looked like a dog attacked him but it didn't get even close enough before Artemis's right backhanded it away like some kind of bug. The thing flew in the air for at least a dozen or so feet before it touched the ground again. All the while Shinji, Artemis, didn't look away from the human looking one. The second one didn't move an inch form its place, and now that he looked at it from closer this one really had some similarities to a human, it was standing on two legs, very long legs he had to add, it had a pair of even longer arms, it's chest was covered in some king of armor, all in all it looked very similar to the 3rd angel, though its core was where it's head should be, but that was something normal for beings like angels, but that doesn't matter right now.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" His voice came out demonic because of Artemis's external speakers but his taunting wasn't affecting the angel at all. "Oh well it doesn't matter in the end does it?" He finished.

* * *

><p>The first was the conversation between Shinji and Rei, he never talked like that before, neither did Rei wrote down anybody so bluntly, and his little conversation with the captain too was something new, the Shinji they knew never talked like that before, ever. The second was the speed and easiness with which he backhanded the dog like angel. And the last one was the fact that he taunted the second angel, he never did that, he never even spoke through the Unit 01 external speakers if it wasn't absolutely necessary to. This was the final straw for Ritsuko so she voiced the question which was on everybody's mind in central dogma.<p>

"Misato, what happened to Shinji? He wasn't like this yesterday at the tests. He was his usual meek and introvert self. But today he is like a total stranger." Ritsuko asked her best friend.

"I wish I could know Rits, I wish I could. This morning I had the biggest shock of my life when I saw him. He said something like that he wanted a change, a new look. And you know what is strange? The strange thing is that I think that this is the true Shinji Ikari, or at least a part of him." Misato explained to her friend and everybody else in central dogma.

They seemed to accept this explanation because they didn't asked anything else and turned their attention back to the fight.

* * *

><p>Shinji barely had time to dodge the attack which came from the second angel; it was fast, very fast. Even with Artemis's enhanced sense he only saw a blur of a movement. If it wasn't enough the dog like angel came back into fight and managed to hit Artemis in her abdomen, even if it was heavily armored it still hurt Shinji like a bitch, more so considering his high synch rate. She ended up on her back on the ground which again hurt Shinji. Before he could suffer from anymore attacks he rolled to his right barely dodging the next combined attack coming from the two faux angels. With unprecended speed he got up ignoring the pain which he felt, though hisher legs were shaking somewhat, that was a very hard hit, or so it seems.

Again, when he finally managed to put Artemis back unto het feet, the second angel disappeared and Artemis was flying to the right and landed around one hundred feet away from her original position. The angel was standing where he was moments ago. Slowly Shinji gathered his bearing and managed to put Artemis un her two feet again, but thanks two this two attacks he felt something boil deep inside him, he wanted to destroy those two angels, not only because those two attacked him but also because they hurt Rei and would hurt others, maybe even Misato. These thoughts made him very angry the feeling of something boiling deep inside him intensified and he let out a roar, a battle cry.

Outside Artemis suddenly opened her jaws like when she was going into a berserker rage and just like Shinji inside she let out a roar a battle cry and anybody who could hear it knew this, even if only subconsciously. Artemis leveled a glare onto the second, humanoid angel and without any kind of warning attacked it, before the angel could move Artemis was on him and ripped of its arms and two rivers of blood were flowing from its shoulders. The dog like angel tried to surprise attack Artemis but she, Shinji sensed it coming and removing the assault rifle from Artemis's waist in less than a second he pointed it towards the first angel who was coming from behind and emptied the whole magazine into the faux angel which because it was already in the air couldn't dodge the bullets and because of this it became some kind of angel cheese.

The second angel tried to run away while Shinji was occupied with the first one, possible to get into a better position for whatever he wanted to do but Shinji didn't let it do it, so before it could get to far he grabbed the angel's head, better said core and put one of Artemis's legs on the angel's back, somehow balancing her on one leg, and started pulling the core, at same time pushing her leg which was on its back forward, all this resulted in the angels decapitation, sort of. The dead body of the angel's simply dropped to the ground like a dead weight. Artemis threw the core backwards and walked back to where the Unit 00 was.

"Now I think it's time to take you back to the base so you can get some medical help. Hold on tight ice princess it will be a rough ride. And don't forget that you owe me one now." Shinji said threw the comm channel which was opened threw the whole fight before he picked the downed unit bridal style and started his track back to the Nerv.

Inside the Unit 00's plug Ayanami Rei was trying to comprehend what was going around her right now. Pilot Ikari just won a battle which she couldn't, not only that but he called her Ice Princess two times. Somehow she knew she should be offended but didn't know why so she wasn't right now. She will have to ask the commander about this latter and with these thoughts fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>In the central dogma everybody was looking at the screen dumbfounded. Their Unit 01, which had a much higher synchronization rate than ever before with its current pilot, 100%, something what they thought would be impossible with its current pilot, or any other for that matter, just won a battle which a veteran pilot lost without being able to make a scratch on the enemy. Not only that but the Unit 01 didn't even go berserk as it always went in battles which its pilot couldn't handle, every battle better said.<p>

"Come Ritsuko. Let's go greet our hero in a demonic armor." Misato said half amused.

Dr. Akagi nodded without saying anything and followed her friend and the strange cat out of central dogma towards the Eva's cage, leaving the others to do their job after they got past their shock.

* * *

><p>After Shinji has put down Unit 00 in one of elevators he walked to another and both EVA's were transported into their respective cages. Once Artemis got into her original place Shinji, said goodbye to his mother, he got out of the plug which was taken out quite fast compared to other times; he was back on the cat walk when Akira walked to him followed by Ritsuko and Misato. Before anyone could spoke Akira started to rub her body against this leg, action which he returned by petting her behind her ears earning him purrs. The looks on the two women and everybody else's face was priceless.<p>

"Thank you Misato." He said suddenly while his eyes were focused on Misato.

"Why?" She asked confused though that changed to dread when a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

Shinji suddenly jumped the distance between the two and hugged her around her neck. Now everybody was watching the two with bewildered expressions on their faces

"For coming here, so I don't have to look for you. You remember what I said, don't you?" He said.

"Get off Shinji, now." Misato growled with a tick mark above her right eye.

Shinji let go of her with a pout on his face. Making many of the women inside the cage curse his cuteness, which also helped in making Misato forget her anger against him for hugging her out of blue.

"Anyway I think we should go home and rest because tomorrow the three of us…" Misato started to say but was interrupted by a low growl and when she looked towards the source she saw that Akira was the source of it. "the four of us…" she corrected herself and the growling stopped and when she looked at Shinji she saw an apologetic smile on his face so she continued getting what was going on. "And the friends whom you invited will go to fetch the 2nd child and Unit 02 so you have to be sure to rest enough." She finished with a serious look on her face.

Shinji didn't said anything and just nodded after which he looked at Ritsuko who didn't said anything since she came here and said.

"Well it was what I originally planned to do. Good day to you Ritsuko, I would love to chat more with you but as you can see this slave driver over here won't let me so I'm sorry. Now, bye." Shinji said earning him a chuckle from the faux blonde and ran out of the cage with Akira hot on his heels; he was also followed by a loud "SHINJI" courtesy of Misato.

In his wake he left a bunch of bewildered adults and a fuming captain. Ritsuko looked at her longtime friend and said.

"I don't know what happened to him but I'm quite sure that hell will break lose here, though it will be much more fun to be around here than right now, of that I'm quite sure." She said to her with a smirk.

Misato's only answer was a nod, because she was still fuming. Both of them were interrupted in their musings by a voice coming from the entrance.

"Tell the Ice Princess that I said get well and that I will visit her when I have time. Thanks and goodbye." Shinji's head appeared at the entrance and said before disappearing again.

Ritsuko couldn't hold back a smile hearing his new nickname for Ayanami. Misato too smiled hearing this.

Minutes later the trio, formed of Misato, Akira and Shinji walked through the labyrinth which was Nerv in complete silence to the garage. Nobody knew what to say to the other at the moment so they walked in silence until they arrived to their destination.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the apartment was mostly silent, they exchange very few words. And once they stepped inside the apartment they were greeted by Pen-Pen. Akira strode inside the living room while Shinji and Misato took off their boots following that they entered the living room too and occupied the couch, Shinji in the middle with Misato on his right and Akira on his left, whom he was petting behind the ears which made her to purr in content. For an hour or so but they watch the TV but got bored of it pretty fast.<p>

"Hey, Misato let's go down into the shooting range and teach me how to use handguns." Shinji suddenly said startling both Misato and Akira.

Misato looked at him like he had grown a second head before she replied.

"Why do you want to learn? Also I think you are too young to use weapons." She said trying to change his mind.

"How is that? Then I'm too young to pilot Unit 01?" He asked innocently.

Again she looked at him for a few moments pondering what to say but only sighed in defeat.

"Touché." She finally said. "Come let's go than."

* * *

><p>Minutes later they were in an underground shooting range which was directly under the apartment complex they lived in and because nobody else lived in it they were the only ones who will use for a long time. It was around very big, around 1 mile long and half a mile wide, much bigger than the apartment complex above. For ten minutes or so Misato explained the basics of the handguns. He listened intently though he already knew all this thanks to the knowledge he gained from Fury and Serenity. He found out that she could explain things really well if this little lecture of her was of any indication.<p>

"Now show me how good you are with weapons." She finished her lecture and handed him her own weapon, a Berretta 92F.

"Let's see first 50 feet." She said and after typing something on a console nearby a holographic target appeared. In front of him and he prepared himself as she said. His right hand straightened out and holding his right wrist with his left hand.

He shoot and missed the target, it wasn't a surprise to neither of them though. For Misato because this was his first try and for him because this position was uncomfortable for him, it didn't felt right. So before he shot again he put himself into a more carefree position so to speak. He put his right feet a step forward, let his left hand to fall to his side and hold out the weapon with only his right hand. Misato wanted to correct him but something in her mind told her to let him do how he want and see the results. This time when he shot it hit the bull's eye perfectly and when the program put the holographic target at 100 feet, it was bull's eye again, 200 feet, another bull's eye and so on until 400 feet where he wasn't able to hit the bull's eye again, at least he didn't hit the bull's eye center, only it's margin, but even so he thought that it was a pretty good distance, and he even had his senses suppressed so he thought it was a very good performance from him.

On the side line Misato's jaw dropped with each bull's eye he hit, at first she thought that he had the beginners luck but that could take so far as the 200 feet holographic target. Even she couldn't hit so far so accurately, and her ward did it on his first try. It made her jealous and proud at the same time. It is true that she was still somewhat wary of him because of his changes and all the other things which happened around him today but even so it was still the Shinji she came to know, his expression when he concentrated was proof enough for her. Seeing the he wasn't to shoot anymore she started to clap while walking closer to her ward.

"Bravo Shinji, this was very good. You make me so proud. I can't believe that you have such potential and you had hid so well even with all that training you did. This needs celebrating I tell you." She said and caught him into a bear hug.

"I am cooking." He mumbled from between her not so small breasts.

"Ok, now let's get going." She said putting an arm around his neck and literally dragging him after her.


End file.
